moxiegirlzfandomcom-20200213-history
Skittles
'''I want to warn all patients in Topeka, Kansas of a data leak but I have to do it anonymously somewhere and this is the best place I could find! ''' I do janitorial work at St. Francis Family Health Center in Topeka and I also have to set some background information here to describe what happened at my work place. I'll get to the part as to why I leaked the medical records of 318 patients by a law breaking act by mistake. First of all, I still live with my parents and sometimes we take plane trips to places, now, even though I really love to fly and flying itself doesn't make me nervous, I still vomit prior to a plane ride if I have food in my stomach, so here's what happened now; because I throw up before flights if I eat before going to the airport and I don't ever know for sure whether my parents will book a late evening after dinner hours flight so I would be forced to eat dinner before our flight, or I never know if we will be on a trip somewhere and we'll have to book an emergency flight back home at an earlier than planned date when I already ate breakfast or lunch without planning to fly that day so that there would be food in my stomach before a flight, I wanted to ensure that I had a medication that would keep me from puking before a flight if I had food in my stomach at a time too close to airport time. I knew an anti-OCD/anti-anxiety pill would work, but I was way too embarrassed to talk to a doctor about how I throw up before plane rides if I eat before going to the airport, and I'm too embarrassed to tell my parents, so what I did was I took my 64 GB flash drive to St. Francis during work time and I got lucky enough to wait day after day until I found somebody's computer that was left logged on and I stuck in the flash drive and copied the medical records of 318 patients in the hopes of finding a patient with a prescription for a medication like Lorazepam or Ativan and I was going to print my own prescription for it under a false name and buy some medicine which I could stash away for any future flying trips with my parents. But, sadly just 2 days after copying all these records I accidentally left my flash drive full of them at the McDonald's on Gage Blvd when I went out to have breakfast there with my parents. I didn't mean to have a small crime accidentally turn in to such a huge crime, because now any bad strangers have all those personal information records to do whatever they want with 318 other good strangers' records. All I wanted to do was to take a non-embarrassing shortcut to treat the problem so that I could have food in my stomach before a plane ride without throwing it up, worst of all it could be thrown up at worse spots than others if I did throw up. An example of a worst place or way to throw up if I had food in my stomach before flying would be, if I was in the TSA checkpoint line feeling suddenly queasy, then barfed all over a TSA K-9. The K-9 might turn and bite my dick off or even worse somebody else's dick because it turns its anger on them. It could bite off a little child's private even! It would be bad enough if it bit off mine though, not only because I'd never have my dick again, but if a dog did that I would probably automatically start screaming in pain while I was still vomiting, then I would inhale vomit which would cause me to automatically start coughing heavily, which would cause me to keep inhaling more vomit sense I would still be puking while coughing, until my lungs were all the way full of stomach acid and lots of chunks, then I'd suffocate because I couldn't get any oxygen. I don't want to be laying down dying dickless on the airport floor in a puddle of barf! Just contact St. Francis, don't tell my employer because I could lose my job and not only that, it would be so much more embarrassing than if I actually threw up before a flight or talked about my issue. I just couldn't bear it, even more than I already can't bear to have food in my stomach before a flight!!!